gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaian War I: The Rise Of Tadyr Tajem
Summary The story begins with Tadyr Tajem, the lord of the demon race who is searching for The Angel Of Death, prophecised to be an angel that would give Tadyr the knowledge of the angel lore, that would grant him infinite power, enough to destroy the angel race forever. Tadyr comes to learn of an exiled angel named Cyrie who lives in a forest after being bannished unfairly, beleiving she might be the angel of death, Tadyr sets out to Feldip Forest to find her. Meanwhile a hunter known as Trey was sent to assassinate Cyrie, he encountered her in Feldip Forest and attempted to deceive her into trusting him. Before Trey could take Cyrie away, Tadyr Tajem arrived and the two fled into the forest, Tadyr eventually trapped them and explained to Cyrie what his intentions were, Cyrie however showed reluctance to betray the angels and Trey aggressively ordered Tadyr to leave, a fight broke out where Trey was injured and the pair barely escaped from Tadyr on the back of Shayle's horse, Seraf. Meanwhile, an angel assassin by the name of Sophie and her accomplice, Hael, receive a mission from their superiors to execute an angel noble called Gabriel. Disturbed by the order to kill an angel noble, Sophie decides to find Gabriel and try to find out why he is targeted by the council. Cyrie and Trey arrive in the village of Yanille, realising that Tadyr will most likely attack the village to claim Cyrie, Trey warns the villagers of the impending demon attack and they prepare for battle. Back in Castle Oblivion, Tadyr sends out his legion of demons, Knasmeh, Tacduan, Taydrno, Karnage and Kazar to Yanille..... That night, the demons attacked Yanille, Cyrie and Trey attempt to escape butafter fighting off most of the demons but Cyrie was eventually captured by Knasmeh who took her off to the wilderness. Trey had little chance to follow as his path was barred by a greater demon and his life was saved by Sayn as the two worked together to take down the beast. Trey told Sayn what the demons wanted and Sayn agreed to assist him to save Cyrie. Meanwhile, in Felador, Sophie and Hael encounters Gabriel, the angel they were sent to kill. Sophie informs Gabriel of the plot to kill him, Gabriel is shocked but decides to join Sophie and Hael to find out why. as they leave, they are attacked by other angel assassins and Hael is killed. After this, the group is approached by Sayn and Trey and they all agree to help each other, this meeting is watched by two little demon imps, Zorn and Frenzic, who are following the group. Meanwhile a young doctor called Ashalla arrives at Yanille with her pet wolf, she tends the injured then sets off again. Her journey brings her dangerously close to Zorn and Frenzic and her pet wolf approches them while she sleeps. The wolf then suddenly morphs into a demon who seemingly knows the imps, a demon called Daedalus. It is revealed that Daedalus is actually Tadyr's right hand demon who is watching over Ashalla until her powers mature enough for her to be sacraficed by Tadyr to gain the lore. Daedalus then stages the death of Ashalla's pet wolf so he may accompany her in his human form, he then begins to have feelings for her and eventually decides to defect from Tadyr. The other group took off to the demon wilderness up north where they would meet Belle, out on a field trip to further increase her magic powers. Arriving at the Demon lords castle, Gabriel was killed by a demon general, Taydrno in an intense battle with hundreds of lessar demons. with little time to spare the group entered the castle where they met Daedalus and Ashalla who have found the exiled king, Cerule. Further in they stood face to face with Tadyr and Sayn, in a plot to rid the corruption from the angels royal house, defected to the demons. After a huge battle in which Cerule was killed, the group had split up. Sophie and Belle escaped to the land of Magi where they met the young boy Kehlin who joined their group. Daedalus and Ashalla escaped the castle, and Trèy managed to save Cyrie as they also escaped the demon lands. As Sophie, Belle and Kehl were sent out on a hunt to stop the demons, following a trail led out by Sayn, Tadyr had began his hunt for Ashalla who escaped with Daedalus, as she was the key to acquiring the lore. Tadyr confronts the old architech who assisted him and uses a small doll of Ashalla to track her down. After doing Battle with Daedalus and seemingly killing him, Tadyr managed to capture Ashalla and took her back to his castle. Sophie, Belle and Kehl however had managed to learn of a way to counter the lore and had now headed back for the royal capital of the angels, where they confronted the citys corrupted chancellors with forged evidence made by Sayn. They also learned of a way to save Sayn from the demon witch Zira's control. The night before taking off Tadyrs minions attacked and Belle was killed in the process. Sohpie and Kehl set out to search of a legendary spring, from a civilization that was lost ages ago. having acquired the what they searched for, the two companions decided to travel back to the demon land to save Sayn and stop Tadyr. Once they arrived at Tadyrs castle, they teamed up with Daedalus who had come for Ashalla. Before they could enter the castle Zira summoned a enormous beast, the King Black Dragon. After a long hard battle they managed to slay the beast. Daedalus separated from the group and rushed into the castle by his own to save Ashalla, only to be knocked out by Sayn as he and Zira went to deal with the intruders themselves. After yet another long battle Kehl managed to use the vial from the spring they collected, and return Sayn to his former self. Sending Sophie and Kehl away to take of Tadyr, Sayn stayed to deal with Zira. Without much success Sayn, who had began to develop a certain bond with Zira, tried convince her to lay down her weapon and walk away. Zira, strong in her beliefs refused to give in and attacked Sayn with all she had. It was by luck Sayn managed to find a opening, and manage to disable her. With her last strength she caused the room to collapse on them both though Sayn barely managed to escape the falling rubble. Catching up to Kehl and Sophie, Sayn led them through the castle, to the center where Tadyr was doing his ritual to gain the lore from Ashalla. Deadalus, having awoken and taken another way, reached the room only a minute after. In an attempt to save Ashalla he attacked Tadyr, who had been given a new shape and strength by the lore, and was sent down in a lava filled pit with Ashalla. Meanwhile Sophie had infused herself with the anti lore and engaged battle with tadyr, while his generals was busy with Sayn and Kehl. As the battle raged on Sayn And Kehl managed to defeat the demon generals with the help of Daedalus. though not before Kehl and Sayn accidentally triggered Galaxy which swallowed Kehl whole. Sophie managed break Tadyr's lore and was then carried out from the castle by Sayn, who left Ashalla and Daedalus to defeat Tadyr. After having recovered some lost strength, Sayn and Sophie Decided to again venture in to the demon castle. Sayn to help Ashalla and deadalus and Sophie to search for Kehl. The castle was in bad shape from the powerful forces that was thrown around from the battle and had began to slowly fall apart. Sophie after avoiding a collapsing ceiling found herself outside of the castle with a unconscious Kehl. Meanwhile Tadyr had transformed himself in to his dannon form, but was after a long battle defeated as deadalus sacrificing himself dragged Tadyr down a huge lava filled pit, which was later sealed by Ashalla. Sayn left the battle area with the intentions of finding Zira. upon finding her, Sayn's true-hearted kindness and love for her, broke a curse set upon her by Tadyr years ago as her demon form melted away to leave in it's stead an angel. Riona. Afterwards, Ashalla goes her seperate way from the others as Sayn, Riona and Sophie return to Karamja. However, Tadyr's second in command, Vorgax, claims that the war is far from over. Characters Tadyr Tajem: The undisputed demon lord who hunts for the Angel Of Death to learn the secrets of the lore. He almost suceeds but Daedalus' betrayl causes his plans to collapse. He is trapped in the pit of hell under the ruins of Castle Oblivion after Daedalus sacrafices himself. Daedalus: Tadyr's second in command of the forces of the wilderness, he watches over Ashalla as she matures but he soon grows to love her. He turns against Tadyr and ultimately causes his downfall. He kills himself in order to trap Tadyr. Ashalla Lingaard: An experiment created on Tadyr's orders, she is intended to be sacraficed when she is matured to complete the ritural that will grant Tadyr the powers of the angel lore. She is watched by Daedalus who eventually falls in love with her. Tadyr manages to catch her and sacrafice her to gain the lore but Daedalus revives her through his love for her. Zira Khan: A telepathic demon who tries to gain the lore from Cyrie's mind, when this fails, she creates a black gem which corrupts Sayn and turns him into the angel of death. She is defeated by Sayn when this curse is lifted, after Tadyr is defeated, Sayn saves Zira. His kindness breaks her own curse and she becomes Riona. Sayn: An angel who denounces his own race, as the group gets closer to Castle Oblivion, Sayn starts having visions of himself helping Tadyr destroy the angel race. This ends up with Sayn defecting to Tadyr because he is the Angel Of Death. Under Zira's spell, Sayn reveals the lore to Tadyr and also helps capture Ashalla. His curse is broken by Kehl and Sophie and he defeats Zira before assisting in the battle with Tadyr, afterwards, Sayn goes home to Karamja along with Riona and Sophie. Sophie: An angel assassin who is shocked to learn her latest target is a noble, Gabriel. As she searches for answers, she ends up part of the group attempting to rescue Cyrie, she joins them in hope of gaining revenge on Tadyr, who murdered her parents. She grows close to Sayn and is heartbroken when he defects, she meets with Kehl and the two go back to the wilderness to save Sayn, joined by Daedalus, who is attempting to save Ashalla. They encounter Sayn and after a battle, return him to his original self. In the battle with Tadyr, Sophie activates the anti lore to match Tadyr's lore, the two battle but are equal in power. after Tadyr is defeated, Sophie returns to Karamja with Sayn and Riona. Kehl: Kehl does not appear until later, after Sayn defects, Sopie approaches Kehl and the two work together to find a way to save Sayn, they go to Castle Oblivion and manage to save Sayn, during the battle with Tadyr and his demons, Kehl accidentally creates the galaxy, and is consumed by it, this event has a massive impact of the events of Gaian War II and Gaian War III but it is unknown what had happened to him at that time, Sophie later finds him outside the castle, shaken but otherwise ok, he returns to Karamja with the others.